Living The Hard Life
by Totally-fearless
Summary: Cordelia started AI by herself and a now deceased Doyle. she about to go to sunnyD to meet one Angel with a soul. How will he change her life. CA BS.
1. Default Chapter

**Cordelia has never been to Sunnydale, she started Angel investigations by herself and a now deceased Doyle and how this occurred will be explained.**

**She currently works at AI with Gunn her champion, Wesley and Hope her other champion. How they all met will also be explained so bear with me.**

**Character couples**

**A/C/**

**H/G**

**W/F**

**B/S**

* * *

"Gunn get in here now!" shouted Hope as she grabbed hold of Cordelia arms pulling her over to the couch.

"How is she?" asked Gunn as he ran into the room and knelled by Cordelia's shaking form.

"It's a bad one" said Hope as she moved some hair out of Cordelia's pale face "She really cold".

"Come on Cordy, your stronger than this, whatever it is your seeing you've got to let it go. Come on Cordy" whispered Gunn.

"Gunn" whispered back Cordelia as her body stopped shaking.

"I'm here" he said as he watched her open her eyes.

"Oh God" said Cordelia as she struggled to get up, her long brown hair was stuck to her face and her clothes were creased and crumpled.

"Here you go" said Hope as she helped pull Cordelia into a sitting position.

"Water" said Cordelia in a hoarse voice.

Gunn quickly ran into the office and came back out with a cup full of water, when Cordelia had taken her fill; he sat down near her and waited.

"Its huge, a giant size snake thingy is trying to eat all these kids. I see blood and I mean lots of yucky blood, but I also see death and pain…oh God so much pain" said Cordelia as her voice began to break.

"Where is this happening Cordelia" asked Hope in a quite voice as she watched the flicker of emotions running through her best friends face.

"Its going to happen in a place called Sunnydale" said Cordelia as she tried her best to compose herself, she knew better than to let he visions control her

"Sunnydale?" asked Wesley who had just came through the front door of the hotel "Also known as the hellmouth"

"Great" said Hope as she turned to look at Wesley.

"Yeah" said Gunn with a smile "looks like were going on a road trip".

**_Sunnydale_**

"How quaint" said Cordelia as she stared out the window of the van they were in. "Gosh could you image living here" asked Cordelia as she turned around to look at Wesley and Hope.

"What?" said Wesley as he raised his head out of the thick textbox he was reading.

"God! Wes we're on a vacation lay of the reading" said Cordelia with a laugh

"Wesley stop reading, as if" said Gunn as he turned his head slightly so that he could keep his eyes on the road and look at Wesley face

"Oh come on you guys, leave the book worm alone" said Hope who was sitting at the back with Wesley and was currently throwing and catching a small rubber ball in her hands

"Oh looks like the English are sticking together" said Gunn with a laugh

"Yeah, gosh you English people are so stuffy" said Cordelia who was now just trying to get a rise out of Wesley

"Hey" said Wesley falling for the bait, closing his book he replied in his upper class British voice "I am not stuffy"

"Yeah you are" said Gunn, Hope and Cordelia together

* * *

**Libarary**

"So the accessions happening on Graduation" said Buffy

"Oh man" whined Xander "does nothing good ever happen to us"

"Nope sorry, after all we are living on the mouth of hell" replied Buffy as she jumped of the table

"Buffy this ascension is serious business" said Giles as he stared at his relaxed slayer

"My bad Giles" said Buffy "Just don't see why we have to get all serious, so he turns to a big snake, can't we just fry it"

"Yes I'm liking that idea" put in Willow

"How do you intend to get near enough to burn it" said Giles as he took of his glasses to only put them back on

"Still thinking about that bit, maybe I should patrol, I mean that always get my creative juices flowing"

"Ah patrolling, I'm in" said Xander

"Me to" said Willow

"Well then let's go slay"

"Wait, we've got to talk about the accession"

"Later" called out Buffy as she and the scobbies left the library

* * *

**Cemetary**

"Look at this cemetery" said Gunn as he stared in awe at the large expanse of the site "It's like a giant playground"

"Oh look his like a kid at a candy store" said Hope to Cordelia as she watched Gunn jump in glee

"Let him have some fun" replied Cordelia "I sure am" she continued as she stretched out her long sword in a fighting position

"Fine, lets get to it" said Hope as she stared at the on coming vampires

"Indeed" said Wesley who stood stiffly with a stake in his hand

"Buffy who are they" asked Willow as she watched a slim brown haired girl decapitate a vampire with one smooth motion. The girl much to the chagrin of Willow wore expensive black trousers and a matching long sleeved black top, which many of the popular girls as school wore. She was also unmistakable gorgeous and Willow wondering why a girl like that would be fighting vampires.

"Wow their good" said Xander as he watched a bald black guy kick a vampire in the chest and then spin kick another. He was dressed casually in Timberland gear with the baggy black trousers, t-shirt and denim jacket over the top. His eyes were sparkling as the adrenaline fuelled his powerful movement.

"Hey not all of them are that good" said Buffy laughing as she pointed to one much older brown haired guy who had just fallen over a tombstone after backing away from some vampires

* * *

"Wes" shouted Hope as she saw him fall backwards over a tombstone "I'm coming"

"Hurry" came a muffled voice

"So much for having fun" said Hope as she spin kicked a vampire to the floor and ran over to Wesley who had been surrounded by 4 vampires

"Geesh Wes your sure know how to through a party" said Hope as she ran to attack the first vampire

"Quit playing" shouted Gunn to Hope

"I'm not playing" she shouted back, as she was sent flying into a wall

"Well then mojo already" said Cordy as she cut the head of another vampire

"What happened to my magic ban" she shouted as she got up and headed back over to Wesley

"Well this is an emergency" shouted Cordelia who had dropped her sword and was fighting with her fists

"Fine" said Hope as she began to mutter something, her eyes soon began to glow slightly. She held out her hands toward the vampires near Wesley and blue electricity shot out of it obliterating them, turning to the ones near Gunn and Cordelia she soon finished them also.

"I'm all out" said Hope as her eyes lost there colour and she fainted

Gunn ran over to her and picked her up "We better book (leave)" he said

"Just a minute who are you?" asked Buffy who was standing crossed armed in front of Gunn

So what do you think? Please review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review


	2. My Story

Thanks for the reviews... This Chapter has been checked for spelling problems yet so **DON'T **complain. I'll repost it soon with the spelling checked.

Any way please review and i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"An even better question would be who are you?" said Cordelia as she stepped in front of Gunn with her arms crossed 

"I'm the slayer" said Buffy as she stared at the brown haired girl

"The slayer" asked Gunn "Was this…" asked Gunn to Wesley

"Yes" said Wesley as he bowed his head "That slayer was supposed to be mine"

"What!" shouted Xander, at the look he got from the AI gang he said "I tend to be a little bit over dramatic"

"Noted" said Gunn with a slight nod

**Library **

"So what did you say your names were?" asked Giles as he took of his glasses

"My name is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and these are my associates Charles Gunn, Cordelia Chase and the one asleep is Hope Anales" said Wesley who was sitting around one of the tables in the library

"Ok" said Giles as he replaced his glasses "And you were a watcher?"

"Yes, but I found the job somewhat restrictive, and if I may say boring" said Wesley

"Uh hum" said Giles as he glared at the laughing Buffy

"So what do you do now?" asked Giles briskly

"I work and co-run Angel Investigations"

"Angel investigations" asked Xander

"Yes, do you find the name funny" asked Cordelia as she stared intensely at him

"Em no" he whispered

"Good" snapped Cordelia

"Ok them" said Buffy "What does Angel Investigators do then"

"We help people with unexplainable paranormal occurrences" said Wesley

"Yeah and we get paid quite a hefty sum" said Cordelia a she winked at Gunn who smiled

"So what, like the modern day Ghostbusters?" said Xander

"Is he for real" asked Hope as she got up from the bench she was laying on

"Afraid so" said Cordelia as she smiled at her friend "How you doing?"

"I feel like I've just been run over by a truck…and been reversed over" she responded as she walked over to take the seat by Gunn

"Sounds like my visions" said Cordelia

"Um" said Hope as she rubbed her head

"Buffy" came the sound of a voice as the library doors swung open and a tall pale face guy entered the room

"Angel" said Buffy quickly as she stood up

"Giles" said Angel

"Angel"

"Oh great its dead boy" said Xander

"Xander" scolded Willow who had been quiet up until now

"So what's up" asked Buffy

"I heard a group of vampires were heading over to the cemetery, but I haven't been able to find them"

"Its ok, they've been taken care of" said Buffy

"What!"

"Yep all thanks to our friendly neighbourhood watchers the Angel investigation team" said Buffy as she titled her head over to the AI team

"Who?" said Angel as he glanced over to the group around the table

* * *

"So how did you all meet?" asked Willow who was always up for a good story "I mean how was the team formed"

"It one hell of a long story" said Gunn

"We've got time" said Buffy as she jumped up on the counter and crossed her legs

"Well…" said Hope looking at Cordy

Looking up Cordelia found herself staring into the brown eyes of the man called Angel "I guess it starts with me" she whispered "I guess I was about what 11, 12 met my first vampire then. I was out playing in the grounds, my nanny sat on the bench watching me, but some how I found I had drifted away from her" Cordelia then stopped and smiled "I saw some guy call a kid into a small building I told the kid not to go, but would he listen to me nooooo. He went and of course I followed only to find that the guy was doing something to the boy's neck and the boys eyes were wide open almost like in shock. I remember that the guy eyes were golden and I wonder how something so beautiful could cause so much pain. When he pulled away I say the boy's body drop and there was blood around the guy's mouth. He looked up at me and smiled and then said to me that he would be after me, that there were things in the dark that could tear me limb from limb and I couldn't do anything about it. After that I pretty much freaked ran to my nanny and demanded to go home" said Cordelia with a laugh

"Gosh that must have been horrible" said Willow

"Not so much" said Cordelia

Angel had been looking at the girls eyes during the story he could see the pain that she hid well behind her cool exterior, he felt her heartbeat race when she recounted the tale and he also smelt the angry and fear. But he knew that there was more to come….

"After that I asked my parent to send me to karate, judo pretty much any fighting forms I could learn. They hired the best trainers from around the world and I trained religiously for 5 years fuelled by my desire not to be taken by the darkness. Soon I forgot about the horror of my past, went to high school and became pretty much popular lived the dream life. That was until a guy came changed my life". Said Cordelia as she clenched her fists

"His name was Doyle, had one hell of an Irish accent" laughed Cordelia "He was the first demon I met outside of vampires of course, I didn't know he was a demon… well not for a while. He told me that he had been sent by the powers that be, said they needed the balance to restored. He also said he knew I had been searching, searching for that vampire, that I was scared that he would find and kill me. That there was more evil than that one vampire, that LA was evil. Ironic really since it's called the city of Angels. Anyway, he said that most people in LA will never know the darkness that exist and those that do have nowhere to turn; they become lost souls like me". Cordelia swallowed the rising lump in her throat before continuing "They need a defender someone who believed, some one to stand against the forces of evil and that someone was me".

"So is that when you started AI" asked Willow

"No, I didn't want to fight evil, I was only 17 I was pretty, popular and rich why would I want to get mixed up in that. But Doyle was one persuasive guy so I joined him, I guess I enjoyed the company we fought vampires and demons together sometimes coming out more dead than alive. Until one day we were helping these demons to escape from LA, thought it would be a simple job compared to the near death experiences. But no, we had just got the demons aboard a ship when we noticed a device that would kill anyone none human in the area. The only way to stop it was to turn of the switch but to do that we had to get near the machine. It was a pretty big leap to the machine from where we were standing one that I as a human couldn't make. So Doyle turns to me and morphs into this blue scaly demon with spikes over his face. Tell me his sorry that he didn't tell me but he wanted me to trust him, and humans couldn't trust demons not yet anyway. I said I would have trusted him; he smiled and then kissed me. Told me that I'm the link, I'm still a defender. Then he jumped, I saw his skin melt away from his flesh as he was reduced to ashes" said Cordelia her voice slowly breaking

"It oks Cordy" said Hope as she hugged her "I guess I'm up next" said Hope as she looked at the scobbies.

**Review Review ****Review Review****Review Review **

**Review Review ****Review Review****Review Review **


	3. My story part 2

**Thanks for the Review, sorry for the long delay. But anyway until the story...**

* * *

"I'm not really sure how long it was in-between Doyle's death and my appearance, but I guess it must have been a few weeks later" said Hope as she glanced at Cordelia who was resting her head on Gunn shoulder, flicking a brown curl over her own shoulder she continued "I always knew about the darkness that existed, hell I was that darkness. Being a witch meant that I could belong to any world I chose to, anything I wanted I took, any thing I didn't like I destroyed. I relished in my own power of witchcraft…well that was until I got my own powers drain by; might I add a real bitch. We got into a little fight over this amulet that she said belonged to her, when she turned on the real magic, would have left me for dead if not for a small counter spell. I guess I really should be glad I lost my magic otherwise I wouldn't have met Cordy." Said Hope as she smiled

"I was living on the streets for a while when Cordelia came across me, told me that she was here to help me. She took me to this small downtown office apartment and helped me get better. Told me that she was a human that had been given visions from her friend and that's how she knew how to find me. She didn't know I was a witch…well technically I wasn't anymore since my powers got drained, but after I got better I thought about leaving her going back to the darkness to get my magic back. But something held me back, without the magic I wouldn't be welcomed back to the darkness, the darkness loved power and I wasn't powerful anymore. So I stayed with Cordy and we began doing what her and Doyle had, helping the helpless. I still didn't tell her I was a witch I really didn't think it mattered anymore, but I was wrong. Cordelia and I were in a fight with a Smurfus demon…"

"Wow those are huge" interrupted Buffy

"Yeah, and for two human it was impossible to defeat, I wanted to run away I was nothing without my magic's but Cordelia said that she would stay and fight. She said she was the defender and if that meant going down doing her job then that's what she would do. Doyle, he trusted her to carry on and she would fight the devil himself to do it"

As Hope spoke Angel found himself falling deeper into the story, he could relate to the darkness that Hope wanted back, belong to the darkness was so much simpler than fighting for the side of good. All you needed to belong to the darkness was power, belonging to the light meant you needed to abide by so many different rules.

"At this point I really just wanted to escape, but I couldn't let cordy fight it by itself, and so after a lot of had work we finally killed the beast, and I'll tell you it was the best time I've ever had me my life"

"She not jokin, she actually burst out laughing after we killed it" said Cordelia who had suddenly returned to her cool exterior

"Yeah, well it felt good to know that I didn't have to rely on my powers anymore, I found something better than the darkness… I found a purpose."

"But you all powerful now, through" asked Willow

"Well… I kinda think that's a story for another day, Wesley better tell his story now"

"Oh ok" said Willow with a frown

"Well, I must say, my story is not as interesting as Cordelia or Hope, so please bear with me. As you are aware I was once a member of the watcher's council, and had just been given my first slayer in sunnydale-"

"Giles did you know you were going to be replaced" interrupted Xander

"Em" said Giles as he took of his glasses "no"

"Well, it was a very hush hush thing. I wasn't suppose to tell you I was a watcher, but rather I was suppose to get close to the girl, so that in time she would trust me and listen to me instead of you. But, after spending one week in this place, I didn't think I was suited for this"

"But you went to join a vampire agency"

"No, I became a rogue demon slayer"

"What?" said the slayerettes who all burst out in hysterical laughter

"Hey, don't laugh at English" snapped Gunn as he saw the light marks of embracement appear on Wesley's face.

"Yeah" said Cordelia as an angry scowl graced her lips

"Em sorry" they all said

Angel sat uncomfortable in the chair, he hadn't known anyone that stuck together like that, even the slayer and her friends didn't stick together like that. He wondered what a life like that would be like, they all seemed so different but came together like a family._(A/N: sorry for the amount of times i used together)_

"As I was saying" started Wesley who quickly gave a small smile to the other members of the AI team. "I became a rogue demon slayer, and not a very good one. You see after failing to meet the council's orders they left me stranded in Sunnydale, and I only had enough money to go to LA. So I went to LA only to find out that it was just as bad as Sunnydale, and if I was going to make a life there I needed to learn how to correctly protect myself. During my training period I saw how people were suffering due to the large amount of demons in LA, so I decide to be a demon hunter, to try and reduce the numbers. Fortunately I met Hope and Cordelia on one adventure, and then a few more after that, it was a while before they told me about there business. Soon after I decided to hand in my costume and become the boss"

"You mean research guy" said Hope with a friendly grin

"Yes, yes" said Wesley as he coloured slightly

"Its alright English, I'm next. Basically my story is this, me and my younger sister along with a few homeless kids set up a gang to keep the LA vamps at bay. One day my crew got into a mess with a group of local vampires, luckily the 'AI' team helped me to stop the blood bath that would have ensued, unfortunately it wasn't enough to save my sister, she got turned and I had to stake her".

Buffy's eyes quickly flicked to Angel's as she recalled sending him to hell, she saw him look down at the floor.

"Your friends lucky, a few months ago Gunn would have staked him" said Cordelia to Buffy

Angel's eyes snapped upwards "you…you know I'm a vampire"

"Oh please" continued Cordelia "your dressed all in black and you have a broody air about you, please you might as well have a stamp on you"

"Plus, your rather pale" put in Wesley

"Yeah, Cordy also taught me to see the grey between the black and white of good and evil. Not all demons are evil and the fact that you're a sitting with a slayer must mean your good…even though I don't see how that's possible"

"Gunn" said Hope in a warning tone

"Hey I'm still learning"

"Hey guy's as much fun as this story telling is, I'm beat, do you guys know of any where to stay" asked Cordelia as she stood up

"Well, there are a few hotels around" replied Buffy as she hopped of the table

"No, there all full" said Wesley "I checked on the internet before I left"

"Oh well…"

"Oh, Angel has a mansion" said Willow excitedly

"I…" started Angel as everyone one in the room looked at him

"Yeah, I have a mansion" he finished weakly

"Gosh don't sound enthusiastic about us stay there" snapped Cordelia

"Angel's just not a people person" said Buffy

"Well, he use to snack on them… use to right" she asked as she raised her eyebrow

"Yeah" said Angel

"Well, then good, will stay at the broody vampire's house" said Cordelia as she started to head to the library exit

"If any of the guys back home, heard I was hanging out with a vampire I'll be toast" muttered Gunn

"This is quite fascinating, I get to study a real vampire" said Wesley as he quickly glanced over at Angel

"Are you coming?" asked Hope as she turned to Angel "Don't worry there really not that bad… well except maybe Cordy, oh and Gunn, in fact even Wesley has a dark side. I tell you what just sleep with one eye open, that way they can't stake you, dissect you, or poison you while you're asleep"

"Em Buffy" said Angel as he turned to look at the slayer

"Good luck" she mouthed as he walked out the door.

Before he faded down the hall she heard him say "Poison?"

* * *

So what did ya think, some A/C in the next chapter, until then please review! 


	4. Funny feeling

**Thank you all for the reviews, and sorry about the long delay, but i'm finally back and have update most of my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter : )**

* * *

"Wow" said Cordelia as she looked around the apartment "its really nice" she paused and eyed the black walls "could use some colour, but it's nice"

Angel shifted uneasily on his feet "Em thanks"

"So where can we retire for the night" asked Wesley as he stared curiously at Angel from beneath his glasses

Angel moved quickly over to where the spare rooms were kept "There's some rooms down here"

"Thanks" replied Wesley as he side step Angel and went into the room, slamming the door behind him

"Your welcome" Angel muttered to the closed door

"So you think the vamp has any grub" asked Gunn as he lay across the couch

"I don't know" shrugged Hope as she glanced over at Cordelia "you ok"

Cordelia smiled "Of course, I think I need some fresh air though" She got up.

"While you're out, get some grub" yelled Gunn

"Hey Angel" she called into the corner

"Yeah" he said shocked that she had noticed that he was there

"Are you coming? I really don't know my way around town"

"Yeah sure" he said quickly as he stood up, grabbing his leather coat from the hook he led her outside

"Guess what" said Gunn with a mischievous look on his face

"What" asked Hope

"I brought the play station"

"Oh no" she groaned

"What's the matter" asked Cordelia as she glanced over at Angel

He shrugged "Nothing"

"Yeah right, what with the whole sulking in the shadows thing"

"I'm a vampire"

She rolled her eyes "So, I've met a lot of vampires and I must say you're the first that's not enjoying being one"

"I have a soul"

"So"

"So" He stared incredulous at her "it makes me regret all the bad things I've ever done"

"Ah" She nodded "So you make it your life story to be miserable"

"Pretty much"

"Well mister broody while me and mine are in town, we want no brooding"

"Ah ha"

"Look I know you think we'll stake you in a second and you'd be right, but we make it our job to only punish the wicked and help the innocent, demon and human alike"

"Even Gunn"

Slowly she nodded. "Even Gunn, he just has an issue with vampire…he'll let you in"

"So" started Angel as he led her into the 7 11 "You like your job"

"Most of the time, I mean if I didn't have these mind numbing, skull shattering visions I'd love it. I like helping people." She smiled

For a while he was take back a little from the brightness of a smile, but pushed through it to ask a personal question "Don't you wish you had, you know a normal life?"

She laughed "Everyday, but what's the point of yearning for something that's never gonna happen. Make the best out of the cards your dealt and you just may end up with a good hand. Why?"

"Its nothing… well its Buffy, you know the slayer. She's so much wants a normal life and yet here you are-"

"Yeap here I am with a team full of humans, witches and demons. If you ask me the slayer needs to revaluate her life, at least she has the slayer speed, strength and healing abilities. I mean do you know how long it takes for a broken leg, wrist and rib to heal… well I guess you wouldn't"

"Sorry" he mumbled

She slapped him on the arm in a playful manner and flashed another bright smile "No need to apologise for being a vampire, its not your fault. Is it?"

Angel stared at the ground

"Ok touchy subject" she muttered "so what do you do for fun"

"Fun" he asked as if it was a foreign word.

"Yeah, or do you just fight"

"I-" he hesitated "I guess I like to read, and draw"

"Any good"

"I'd like to think so"

"Modest much" she laughed he lightly smiled "You should do that more often"

"What" Confusion written over his features

"Smile"

"Awh isn't that touching" came a voice from the shadows

"Get lost Spike" growled Angel

"Now is that anyway to speak to you grandchild"

"Peroxide much" said Cordelia as she eyed the bleach blonde, leather clad vampire

"Who's the bird! Finally upgraded from the slayer, nice"

"Spike"

Spike stepped back and held up his hands "What, can't take a compliment"

"Does this one have a soul" asked Cordelia as she passed Angel her bags

"No"

"Good" she grinned as she quickly spun kicked Spike sending him to the floor, flipping back to his feet he smirked at Cordelia "Wow, fancy feet. Shame you don't have the power to back it"

She attempted to sweep his feet out from under him "It's not all about power"

"Indeed" he looked at her appraisingly "I like this one" he said to Angel

Cordelia grinned "Not bad yourself, shame about being evil"

"Alas, but women like the whole bad guy package"

"Yeah, and I'm sure they like it even more when you suck out there blood"

"Yeah well" he grinned before turning away "Ciao cheerleader"

"What?" asked Cordelia shocked that he knew that she had been a cheerleader "lets go, Gunn's probably dying of hunger"

As soon as she opened the door she heard Hope groan

"Thank Goodness you're here, they've been at it again"

"What" asked Cordelia as she entered the room "They brought the portable TV and the playstation"

"Yeah, and Gunn's cheating" she moaned

"At least" said Wesley who had discarded his glasses and now wore casual clothing "He'll be distracted by food"

"Food" asked Gunn as he dropped the control and went over to Cordelia

"Here" she handed him the bag "Got any plates" she asked Angel who had made his way back to the shadows

"In the kitchen, follow me"

As Cordelia collected sufficient plates she headed over to the fridge to see if he had any space for the other things she had brought.

"Wait" said Angel as he anticipated thenoise she wouldmake when she saw the blood

"Yuck" she said as she held out his blood "I think you may need to buy some more" putting the container on the table she went about restocking the fridge "Guys you are sonot eating and playing at the same time, eat in the kitchen" she yelled

Angel heard the sound of numerous feet, as the AI appeared in the kitchen making themselves comfortable around the table

"Pass me a slice of cheese pizza" said Cordelia to Wesley who handed it to her "aren't you eating" she asked Angel

"Angel paused "I don't needed to eat"

Gunn raised his eyebrow "Man, she meant your blood"

"Er later"

"Whatever" said Gunn as he went back to eating

"Wouldn't it bother you" asked Angel suddenly

"What" asked Wesley

"Me drinking blood in front of you"

"Not really, I mean it's gross and yucky. But it's your house and its just as natural as eating…I mean for you"

"Plus" added Hope "I've seen vampires drink blood and demons eat ey-"

"So not the time" Cordelia waved at the food in front of her

"Sorry"

Angel stood watching the AI group laugh and joke with each other, they were all so comfortable despite there differences. Cordelia seemed to except him so easily despite the fact that it was a vampire that caused her to live in this world, Hope even easier after all she had been evil. Wesley and Gunn he could still sense the hostility yet they didn't out right make him feel excluded, like Xander who had known him for a long time, and still called him dead boy. Part of him longed for a place inside this group, but he knew he could never be part of it, after all they lived in LA he in Sunnydale…well at least until after the ascension.

**Tell me what you think! Thanks in advance**


	5. Conflicting Loyalties

**Thank you all for the reviews, and sorry about the long delay, but i'm finally back. I hope you enjoy this chapter : )**

**

* * *

**

**Conflicting Loyalties**

"So you think the vampire will ever get up?" asked Gunn as he grabbed a slice of toast from Wesley's plate and then sat down next to him.

"Well vampires are nocturnal. So they tend to sleep during the day and wake at night" replied Wesley as he sipped on some coffee and then choked

"Oh yeah" Hope smiled, a twinkle in her eyes "Cordy made that"

Wiping his face with a napkin he offered a tight smile "thank you for the _advanced_ warning"

Gunn looked around "where's Barbie anyway?"

"She's on the phone"

"To?"

"Lorne, to see if there any big bad roving the LA streets"

"And if there is?"

"Well I offered to go back" said Hope as she went to the sink to rinse out her mug

"Why?"

"My path's in LA" came her simple reply as she headed out the kitchen

"What about you Wes, you gonna brave it out down here"

"I don't know, if I'm needed down here I'll stay, but" he paused and look distastefully into his coffee "Our path's in LA. Besides I thought you'd be itching to go back"

Gunn began slowly "Yeah but the way I see it, we needed a vacation"

"Trouble with your friends back home"

"Something like that" muttered Gunn soberly

"Conflicting loyalties, we all have them Gunn"

"Gotta love them"

* * *

"So Buffy" called out Xander "How's deadboy, you checked up on him yet" called Xander as he sat comfortably in one of the library chairs

Buffy paled slightly "no, oh my gosh you think he's alright"

"Sure Buffy" nodded Willow

"I mean are you sure, his not good with people" put in Xander

"Xander" scowled Willow as she elbowed him in the ribs

"What what! Am I wrong in saying the truth?"

"No, but subtly wouldn't go amiss"

"So what you think I should go check up on him" asked Buffy as she turned to her best friends

"His old enough to look out for himself… but he doesn't do good with people so em" Willow stopped

"I'll go check up on him as soon as I can ditch Synder"

* * *

"You're finally awake" called out Gunn from his place in front of the TV

"Em" Angel began and then walked tiredly to the kitchen

"Hey vampy" smiled Cordelia "you hungry" she got up and went to the fridge "Sit and I'll make you something"

Angel became suddenly wide awake "No it's alright"

"Nonsense" she poured some blood into a mug "Sit" she turned sternly towards him and he fell into the nearest chair "Wes" she called

"Yes" the answer came from the other room

"What temperature do I heat blood up?"

"Em 96.6"

"No it's 95" said Hope as she came wandering into the kitchen

"What you heating up blood for" asked Gunn as he and Wesley came into the kitchen

"It's for Angel" she smiled as she put the mug into the microwave

Gunn turned to Angel.

"I never…she just" started Angel

"Why don't you just ask the vamp, it's his blood right" they all turned to him expectantly

"I just heated it at 95.5… normally" he finished lamely

"See I was closer" said Hope as she looked at Wesley triumphantly

"There's a first time for everything" he replied

"Hey" whistled Cordelia as she slid the piping mug out of the microwave "you fight later, don't you have some sort of plan for this snake I saw"

"Right, in all our excitement we forgot to tell the…"

"Sunnydale folk" input Gunn

"Right" nodded Wesley "about the snake"

"Hey" Cordelia handed him the mug and waited patiently "so"

"Em thank you" he mumbled leaving it in front of him

"Right, aren't you gonna taste it"

He looked up at her expectant face when he saw Hope in the corner of his eyes whispering poison, and Gunn and Wesley looking quite nervous "sure" he finally said as he lifted the cup to his lips and sipped "You put something in my blood"

"Yeah cinnamon, I hear variety is the spice of life" she smiled "So did you like it"

"Em sure"

"Great" this time she beamed and then walked out the room

"You drank it" whispered Gunn he then turned to the others "he actually drank it"

"Without choking"

"Damn" he looked at Angel "you ain't to bad" at Angel's look he add in a rushed tone "that don't mean I like you"

Hope laughed "you actually found something that Cordelia can make in a kitchen"

"Indeed" mumbled Wesley "come on we need to go over our plan for Cordy's vision"

"Hell no, me I'm gonna spar" he turned to the door "hey Cordy what you up to"

"Hey vamp, hurry up, me and you can go a couple of rounds" said Hope "sans powers of course" she then turned on her heels and left

Angel's eyes followed her out the room, with one thought on his mind _what the hell have I got into _he then looked at his mug _she heated my blood _a smile lit his face _damn she even put in cinnamon _his smile widened a bit more

* * *

"Wow" muttered Gunn for the 10th time "the brother can hold a sword" he paused "it's not an axe but it will do"

"Hey Cordy disarm and then tag team"

Cordelia nodded as she swung her sword, when his sword met hers she rotated her wrist and thrust it forward where she proceeded to grab his wrist and force him to drop his sword. She then kicked it aside and said "tag"

From behind him Hope approached and punched. He caught her wrist and sent her flying onto the mat with a crash. When Cordelia came as him with a spin kick, making him take a step back.

"Hey Gunn" called from the side lines "No far"

"Well" replied Hope from the floor "join us"

"Me and the vamp" he sent him a sideward glance "fine, Wes can go with you"

"Yeah Wes" called out Cordelia as she pulled Wes

"Cordy you know I don't like fighting"

"It's our job you have to like it"

"Yeah now come on, we can take em" said Hope as they stood showdown style

"Battle royale" was the finally call before a free for all began

* * *

"Angel" called out Buffy as she entered his Mansion. The front room was empty except from the noise of a TV. She fought on whether to continue further into the mansion when she heard a noise that soundly likes fighting. With slayer speed she made her way to Angel's training room.

"So can anyone join in" asked Buffy as she stood watching them fight "Or is there a height requirement"

"No height requirement" called out Cordelia as she blew a strand of brown hair form her face "But definitely a style one"

"Hey, what wrong with my outfit" said Buffy as she crossed her arms defensively

"Nothing, it just the colours all wrong"

"What's wrong with red?"

"Nothing just on you its kinda bla"

"Bla"

"Yep that Cordy resident vision girl and all round stylist" said Hope as she got up from the floor

"Buffy" asked Angel as he took a step forward "is there something the matter"

She shook her head "What, no I was just checking on you"

"I'm fine" they stood in silence

"Well, the life has officially been sucked out of the room, so what do you say we leave them here"

"I wanna see how long they can stand staring at each other" Hope laughed but stopped when Cordelia frowned at her

"So Wes, research" she asked as she smiled over at the ex-watcher

"Yes, we should get onto Cordelia's vision as soon as possible"

"Right" nodded everyone in the room

"So you wanna play playstation" asked Gunn to Hope

She grinned "right no point all of us reading over the books"

"Hey hold it" said Cordelia "I get the vision you guys do the research"

"Trust you to play the vision card" mumbled Gunn

"Hey you want the visions" she asked

"No, I'll get on to the research" he began walking out the room "cause Barbie you do the drooling thing so well"

"I so do not drool" she crossed her arms over her chest

Gunn looked at her "yeah, a little"

"Gunn" she called as she chased after him

"Well it's seems it will be you and me doing the research after all" said Wesley as he began walking to the door "you can take the old archaic languages"

Hope frowned an followed him "hey are those the ones that have the pictures"

* * *

"So" Buffy said as she watched them leave "are you really ok"

"Yeah" he shifted uncomfortably

"Good" she nodded and bit her lip

"Look Buffy, you…"

"Angel I…" they said at the same time

They laughed "this isn't gonna work is it" asked Buffy quietly

"What us being friends"

She nodded "Yeah that"

"I'm sorry" he lowered his head

"It's not your fault, its just God, Angel it's just so hard"

"I know" he whispered

"I hate this. I hate feeling like this when I'm with you"

"If I could take your pain away I would"

Buffy looked down "would you"

"Buffy" he held out a hand

"No" she took a step back "We can't be friends Angel, we can't be more than friends, so what are we"

"I don't have the answer for that"

"Yeah me neither" she turns to leave "if you ever find it call me"

"I will. And for what's its worth I'm really sorry"

* * *

Buffy walks out of Angel's mansion but stop when she sees a figure in the corner

"Spike" she sighs "what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a pretty brunette; she was with the poof last night"

"Oh Cordelia, she's in there"

"So she one of you white hat's now"

Buffy sighs again wondering why she was still speaking to him "Nope, she's got her own tuff, LA"

"City of Angels" he laughs "nothing more further from the truth, got about as much demon's as Sunnyhell" ponders thoughtfully "bit more class though"

"Shut up Spike, and why I'm I not staking you"

Spike grinned "my dashing good looks, or my witty personality"

Buffy hides back a smile "nope can't be that, so what is it?"

Spike shrugs "don't know luv, could be the same thing that's keeping me from biting you"

"Which is?"

Spike rolled his eyes "I don't know now do I" he looks in the mansion "this is unbelievable"

"What" she turns and sees Angel sitting on the couch next to Cordelia who has divided her attention between Gunn and him

"What his done to my place"

"Yours"

"Come on slayer, you know that the poof has no taste. 'cause his the leader of our little clan all that's ours is his. He saw, he took and he bloody well tossed me out"

"Some how I don't feel bad about that"

"Hey you meet Angelus right" she sifts uncomfortably "well imagine spending decades with him"

"You're a vampire, you get off on pain"

"Yeah pain, torment not so much. Beside Angelus is just mean"

Buffy smiled "mean, 200 years of living and the best you came up with is mean"

"Hey saying evil would be an insult. Since I'm the big bad"

She all our laughed this time "now I know why I don't stake, you make me smile" she looks at him and then leaves.

Spike watches her leave "well I'll be damned"

**REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
